Redemancy (traduction française)
by Dolores-de-mes-douleurs
Summary: La fic appartient à IDanceToForget, je n'ai fait que la traduire. C'est une dramione toute mimi, en 6 chapitres. Résumé : "Je te hais, murmura Drago, mettant le plus de venim possible dans sa voix, avant de quitter la Tour d'Astronomie. Les coeurs aussi battants l'un que l'autre, ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs" Angst/Romance.
1. Chapitre 1 : Divide - Répartition

Bonjour à tous, comme mentionné dans la description, cette dramione est la traduction en français de la fic du même nom écrite en anglais par : IDanceToForget dont le profile se trouve ici== u/4269741/IDanceToForget

Lien vers la fic en VO : s/8937210/1/Redemancy

J'ai décidé de la traduire parce que je la trouvais trop mignonne et je voulais vous en faire profiter. C'est assez court (six chapitres), et je pense poster tous les trois jours, max.

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient : HP est la propriété de JK Rowling, et la trame de la fic à IDanceToForget.

_Bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Divide – Répartition**

**_1er Septembre 1991_**

Elle se tenait plus près du train que lui, bien qu'il n'en fût pas loin, et Draco la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle était petite. Mince. Avec un charme singulier. Il rejeta cette pensée : ses dents de devant étaient trop grandes, ses cheveux trop rebelles.

Elle avait des yeux marron brillant d'émerveillement. Elle regardait partout, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se moqua d'elle, puis se força à regarda ailleurs.

_Je n'en reviens pas._ C'étaient les mots que se répétaient incessamment Hermione. Elle vibrait d'excitation. Tout son corps transpirait l'allégresse qu'elle vivait à l'idée d'utiliser enfin toute cette magie à propos de laquelle elle avait tant lu.

Son esprit surchauffé ressassait tel ou tel sort, s'imaginant avec excitation ce que lui ferait de le pratiquer. Les yeux de la fillette de onze ans, au gré de leur exploration, tombèrent dans ceux de Draco Malfoy. Le gris d'argent rencontra le brun profond, pour un instant perçant.

Elle pensa à lui durant quelques instants : ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, plaqués en arrière, son visage très pâle, maintenu en vie par de minces lèvres roses et ses étranges, ses captivants yeux. Pendant cet instant, elle voulut savoir qui il était.

Puis, cet instant s'envola et elle retomba dans la contemplation émerveillée de la magie. Le train partant du quai neuf-trois-quarts jusqu'à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard arriva peu après.

– Gryffondor !

Hermione Granger rayonnait, lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller vers la dernière table de la Grande Salle.

_Pourquoi est-ce que voulais… Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais qu'elle serait une Serpentarde ?_

Draco plissa les lèvres et regarda droit devant lui, attendant d'entendre son nom. Alors qu'il attendait son tour, un jeune garçon à la peau noire lui donna un petit coup de coude.

– Eh, regarde, celle-là, c'est une sang-de-bourbe, dit-il, sortant Draco de sa rêverie.

– Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, voyant un garçon maigre être réparti à Serdaigle. Oh, comment tu le sais ?

– Tu peux le voir à sa manière de tout regarder avec des grands yeux, dit le garçon en grimaçant, avant de lui tendre la main. Je suis Blaise Zabini.

Draco connaissait son nom : il appartenait à une autre grande famille de Sang-Pur.

– Draco Malfoy, répondit Draco, voyant que l'autre le reconnaissait. Qui d'autre il y a, dans notre année ?

– Tu veux dire, les autres rejetons de moldus ? Ben il y a Dean Thomas, le garçon qui parle avec l'Irlandais, et puis Hermione Granger, la brune avec les cheveux en bataille, qui sont allés à Gryffondor.

– Ah, dit Drago, repensant à la fille.

_Une née-modlue, j'aurais dû m'en douter._

– Je sais, dit Zabini le visage déformé de dégoût. Ça craint, mec.

Hochant la tête d'un air absent, Drago lança un regard à Hermione Granger, la née-modlue de Gryffondor. Elle souriait à Ernie Macmillan, un garçon grassouillet qui avait été réparti à Poufsouffle.

– Malfoy, Draco ! appela McGonagall, la femme qui leur avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

Il se leva sur le champ, pris de court, mais gardant ce sang-froid que sa mère lui avait inlassablement inculqué comme étant ce qu'on attendait d'un Malfoy. Il entendit Blaise murmurer « Bonne chance, mec », et déglutit. Il s'assit, puis McGonagall posa le dégoûtant chapeau sur sa tête, alors qu'il cherchait la touffe d'Hermione Granger.

Elle le regardait, et cette fois, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne détourna pas le sien. Les lèvres de la fille étaient plissées, mais un coin de sa bouche s'étira dans un début de sourire. Elle le regardait attentivement. Il la regardait en retour, les yeux pleins de curiosité, et une légère – presque inexistante – pointe de crainte.

Il sentit le chapeau toucher sa tête le temps d'une simple seconde, avant de s'écrier : « Serpentard ».

Il vit Hermione mordre sa lèvre, le saluer d'un rapide hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur ceux assis à sa table. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sienne, ses amis sourirent et applaudirent. Il fut alors sûr.

_C'est une sang-de-bourbe. Une Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec elle._

Après le banquet de rentrée, Hermione quitta ses amis pour aller parler au garçon pâle qui l'avait regardée. Elle le trouva seul, debout, appuyé contre un mur, regardant deux costauds sortir. Il la vit s'approcher de lui, puis fixa le sol.

– Salut, dit-elle d'une voix douce et mal assurée.

Draco releva la tête vivement :

– Quoi ?

Elle semblait prise de court.

– Je… rien.

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Il déglutit.

– Je ne veux rien. Je t'ai juste vu me regarder à King's Cross.

– Je ne te regardais _pas_.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et répondit :

– J'étais venue te dire bonjour.

Il se redressa.

– La prochaine fois que tu veux dire bonjour, sang-de-bourbe, évite.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut rapidement dans les escaliers menant aux donjons, laissant une Hermione Granger humiliée et pleine de ressentiment pour le garçon pâle qui l'avait regardée avec tant d'attention à la gare, ce matin.

* * *

Pensez à laisser des reviews si vous avez lu, que vous ayez aimé ou non. Cela fera plaisir à l'auteure, pour qui je les traduirai.

Bons baisers.


	2. Chapter 2 : In Sweet Slow Motion

**RAPPEL : **

Comme mentionné dans la description, cette dramione est la traduction en français de la fic du même nom écrite en anglais par : IDanceToForget dont le profile se trouve ici== u/4269741/IDanceToForget

Lien vers la fic en VO : s/8937210/1/Redemancy

J'ai décidé de la traduire parce que je la trouvais trop mignonne et je voulais vous en faire profiter. C'est assez court (six chapitres), et je pense poster tous les trois jours, max.

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient : HP est la propriété de JK Rowling, et la trame de la fic à IDanceToForget.

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : In sweet slow motion **

**29 septembre 1992**

_Sang-de-bourbe_.

**L**e mot frappa Hermione comme un millier de coups de fouets glacés à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. La manière dont Draco l'avait dit, la bouche tordue d'écœurement, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait pu déchiffrer. Le dégoût dans sa voix faisait couler un flot de larmes à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

**4 décembre 1994**

**L**e bal était horrible, affreusement ennuyeux. Draco buvait lentement, très lentement son verre de jus de citrouille. Il écoutait patiemment les complaintes de Pansy, pressentant le moment où il craquerait et irait à l'autre bout de la pièce sans un mot. Il regardait les couples danser sans les envier du tout. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour remarquer que la majorité des personnes présentes dans la pièce avait reporté son attention sur les escaliers. Il fit de même.

C'était Hermione Granger qui descendait les escaliers, plus sublime qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer de sa vie. Il l'observa de ses yeux grands yeux ouverts, la bouche entr'ouverte. Il ressentit une faim enragée dans son bas-ventre. Elle avait toujours été radieuse, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais avoué publiquement, mais cette nuit-là, la vue d'Hermione lui clouait temporairement le bec.

Il la voyait, dans sa toilette rose, avec ses cheveux, sa peau, sa perfection, ses yeux bruns incandescents. Ils rencontrèrent les siens un soupçon de moquerie teinta son sourire un instant, juste avant qu'elle atteignît le bas des escaliers pour prendre le bras de Viktor Krum, qui avait été l'idole de Draco.

Mais plus maintenant.

Hermione dansait avec Viktor lentement, sans passion. Elle prenait garde à continuer de sourire, ce faisant. Elle le regarda il arborait un sourire atypique, trop large pour son expression habituellement grave. Ses yeux sombres brillaient alors qu'il lui offrait son sourire.

_Surexcité_, pensa-t-elle avec un léger rictus, tentant de trouver autre chose à regarder. Elle y parvint. Encore une fois, ses yeux erratiques avaient trouvé ceux de Draco, qui l'observaient avec sérieux, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir. Alors, comme la première fois, il détourna les yeux.

Elle reporta son attention sur Viktor, légèrement confuse. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco tirait une Pansy Parkinson gloussante sur la piste. Il la fit pivoter sur elle-même pour la forcer à lui faire face, ce qui emplit la jeune fille de joie. Hermione ne trouva d'autre nom que _pâmoison_ pour qualifier la dégoûtante expression de Parkinson.

Elle regarda le couple, délaissant sa propre danse, alors que Draco commençait à danser, une lueur de colère brûlante dans les yeux. Pansy se démenait pour suivre, mais Malfoy bougeait si vite et avec une telle précision qu'elle ne put qu'éviter de tomber sur la piste de marbre froid.

– Hermiôneuh ?

Hermione rit, entendant Viktor, toujours incapable de prononcer son prénom correctement. Elle était légèrement essoufflée. Draco était un danseur extraordinaire. Hypnotique.

– Oui, Viktor, désolée, dit-elle, continuant de danser en dépensant des trésors de motivation pour éviter de regarder Malfoy à nouveau.

Draco fut l'un des derniers à aller se coucher. Aussitôt Granger partie, en colère contre sa précieuse Belette, il avait balancé Pansy et était parti s'asseoir. Pour l'heure, les Weird Sisters ramassaient leur matériel. Draco se marchait tranquillement dans l'école, se dirigeant vers la tour d'Astronomie.

Il ôta ses boutons de manchette et desserra son col. Cela étant, quand il sortit de la Grande Salle, il trouva Hermione Granger, assise sur les escaliers. Sa tête, auréolée de parfaites nattes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses boucles désordonnées habituelles, était enfoncée dans ses genoux. Les volants de sa robe rose tremblaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

– Granger ? dit-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête, les joues inondées de larmes. Draco ressentit un étrange besoin d'aller urgemment embrasser les traces humides. Besoin qu'il ignora, évidemment.

– Quoi ? Quoi encore, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Tu veux te moquer de ma robe ? Me dire que je suis moche ? Ou alors me rabaisser à cause de mon sang ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu peux y aller, je t'en prie, dit-elle en relevant le menton.

– Non. Non, rien de tout ça, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'un pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses tristes yeux pleins de suspicion. Elle déglutit, alors qu'il observait le mouvement sur sa gorge.

– Tant mieux, dit-elle, s'apprêtant à ajouter qu'ils devraient aller se coucher, avant que Malfoy ne l'interrompît, une étrange appréhension dans les yeux :

– Tu veux aller à la tour d'Astronomie ?

Hermione en aurait presque ri.

– Quoi ? Toi et moi ?

L'incrédulité de sa voix le fit grimacer.

– D'accord.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Cela aurait pu – cela aurait dû – être bizarre. Ça ne l'était pas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet, Hermione expira profondément, libérée. Draco nota à quel point ce son était agréable.

Il regarda les étoiles, à la recherche d'une qu'il connaîtrait. Hermione le rejoignit sur le banc quelques instants plus tard. Draco réalisa alors ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il détestait Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe surdouée Gryffondor. Et elle le détestait. Pourtant, il la regarda, et s'avoua pour la première fois qu'il la voulait.

_Non. C'est une sang-de-bourbe. Je suis un sorcier de noble ascendance. Ça n'arrivera pas._

Son visage se ferma, impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, déjà ?

– Bien sûr, on ne peut pas voir la constellation du Sagittaire cette nuit. Pas d'ici. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle laisse entendre ? Dans quoi je suis allé me fourrer ?_

– Il n'y aura _pas_ de prochaine fois, Her… Granger, se réprimanda-t-il lui-même pour l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

– Quoi ?

– Comment ça, quoi ? _Ça _! Ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es allée te mettre dans la tête.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de rage. Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était impitoyablement attirante.

– Ce que _je_ me suis mis dans la tête ? C'est _toi_ qui n'as fait que me regarder, ce soir.

Elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de répondre quoi que ce fût. Elle approcha son visage du sien, la voix clame et glaciale :

– C'est _toi_ qui m'as regardée danser, et ensuite as traîné Pansy sur la piste pour faire quoi ? Danser mieux que moi ? Ensuite, _tu_ es venu me voir, après ça. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ voulais ?

Ses mots étaient dégoulinants de venin. Le cœur de Draco battait à lui en exploser la poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour marmotter une réponse quand soudain elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La gravité sembla disparaître.

Les mains de Draco enserraient son cou, la rapprochant de lui, alors que celles d'Hermione s'emparaient de ses mèches de platine : insondable euphorie. Après un long moment, Draco revint à lui, se remémorant qui lui faisait ressentir tout cela, qui il était, _lui_.

Faisant appel à des trésors de volonté, il saisit les bras autour de son cou et les rejeta loin de lui. Il rompit le baiser and regarda ses genoux, tenant toujours les bras d'Hermione au-dessus de leur tête. Respirant à grandes goulées, il les lâcha et se leva. Elle avait l'air hébétée. Pas béate, mais les yeux vitreux d'étonnement.

Alors, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco vit ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

– Tu… Je… n'ai pas…

Il l'interrompit, murmurant de la voix la plus cruelle qu'il put :

– Je te hais.

Il quitta la tour d'Astronomie. Leurs cœurs battaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre alors qu'ils regagnaient dans leurs dortoirs, se demandant pourquoi ce qu'ils venaient de faire leur semblait si… bon.

**D**eux jours plus tard, en classe d'Histoire de la Magie, Dragon était occupé à s'enfoncer la pointe d'une plume mal taillée dans le pouce, au point de s'en faire mal. Il la retira, observa d'un air patient le point rosâtre que la plume avait laissé après elle. La voix nasale du professeur Binns s'éleva légèrement, lointaine, probablement pour souligner un point que Draco n'eût pas trouvé particulièrement intéressant.

La tête d'Hermione, vue de derrière, lui était plus intéressante. Ses cheveux frisés l'empêchaient d'en voir beaucoup, mais il pouvait tout de même apercevoir les doigts pâles de sa main droite tapotant la table alors qu'elle prenait de méticuleuses notes. Il la regardait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il pensait à ses cheveux, longs et indomptables, à leur douceur et à leur odeur enivrante. Ses yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur ses bras. Sa main se mouvait au-dessus de son cahier, incessante, inquiète de manquer un mot du professeur. L'autre main avait formé un poing lâche, qui tapait maintenant, tout doucement, contre la table.

Il s'était mis à la regarder pendant presque tous les cours. Ses bras étaient pliés sur la table il appuyait son menton dessus, regardant Hermione. Ses ongles, courts, incolores, la cambrure de son pied, une cheville autour de l'autre alors qu'elle travaillait la finesse de son cou, qu'il entre'aperçut alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser sa plume tombée par terre. Il enfonça la tête dans le creux de son coude et soupira.

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la classe retentit plus tard que d'habitude. Mais quand elle le fit, Draco ne se sentait pas dans l'urgence de partir. Il regardait, à moitié hors de sa chaise, Hermione rassembler ses livres et les mettre dans son sac. Ses yeux sombres vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'oubli, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Elle regarda dans son sac, et une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire satisfait. Draco se leva également. Il n'eut qu'à ramasser son sac près de sa table vide. Elle le regarda. Pour un moment, ils ne firent que se regarder sans rien dire. Il la foudroya alors du regard, souhaitant qu'elle détournât le sien. Elle baissa en effet les yeux, l'expression misérable et les joues empourprées.

Il n'était pas sûr de se savoir si l'humidité qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Granger était réelle ou fantasmée. Il s'enfuit de la pièce, sentant une douleur au fond de son estomac noué, désirant qu'elle disparût. Il ferma les yeux, songeant à Hermione, à ses cheveux cachant son visage quand elle baissait les yeux.

La douleur s'accrut.

* * *

Je transmets dans la seconde les reviews à l'auteure, je vous traduirai sa réponse d'ici peu :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Mamihlapintapai

La suite, avec un peu de retard (désolée, mes amours, ma vie est en un chantier en ce moment).

* * *

**Rappel : **

Cette dramione est la traduction en français de la fic du même nom écrite en anglais par : IDanceToForget dont le profile se trouve ici== u/4269741/IDanceToForget

Lien vers la fic en VO : s/8937210/1/Redemancy

J'ai décidé de la traduire parce que je la trouvais trop mignonne et je voulais vous en faire profiter. C'est assez court (six chapitres).

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient : HP est la propriété de JK Rowling, et la trame de la fic à IDanceToForget.

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mamihlapintapai**

**_1_****_er_****_ février 1998_**

Six mois avaient passé depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione était assise au Chaudron Baveur, sirotant lentement un verre de whisky pur-feu. Personne ne la regardait. Personne ne lui parlait. Elle y allait une fois par mois, passait une heure à boire un seul verre de whisky pur-feu, à chaque fois, avant de rentrer à la maison.

Elle pensa à Ron, cette nuit-là. Elle sourit, presqu'amèrement. Comme leur histoire lui semblait merveilleuse, six mois avant. _Parfaite._ Tout semblait si juste. Ron avait commencé à ne plus être aussi attirant après la bataille. Il lui disait qu'elle n'était pas aussi impliquée que lui dans leur relation. Elle lui disait qu'il avait arrêté de la regarder comme il le faisait avant. Il disait qu'elle l'aimait sans passion.

Elle était partie en claquant la porte, pas assez vite pour manquer le « bon débarras » de Ron, qui avait renforcé sa décision et l'aida à ignorer sans culpabilité ses appels et messages durant le mois qui avait suivi.

Draco entra dans l'échoppe, trempé. La pluie, dehors, était drue et battante. Il ôta son manteau et l'accrocha. Il regarda le bar, se décidant pour une boisson, quand son regard fut happé. Hermione Granger était assise tout au fond. Ses incontrôlables cheveux avaient été domptés, cette fois. Il s'approcha doucement.

– Bonsoir, Granger.

Elle leva les yeux, abasourdie de le voir ici.

– Salut, Malfoy. Assieds-toi.

Il le fit. Même à ce moment, elle était belle. Et elle buvait.

La gêne due aux choix qu'il avait fait quelques années plus tôt avait disparu. Désormais, pour Hermione, il n'était plus Draco le mangemort, fils de mangemort. Il n'était plus le garçon perdu qui avait tenté de tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Il était le Malfoy qui avait été son pire cauchemar pendant sa scolarité, à l'exception de cette nuit, où il l'avait embrassée… si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait embrassée, après quoi il l'avait jetée comme une chaussette. De toute façon, il l'avait certainement oubliée, cette nuit, elle en était certaine : c'était du passé.

Il n'avait rien oublié. Il y pensait à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Pansy. Il avait fréquenté beaucoup de filles dans les six mois qui avaient suivi la Bataille. Des filles d'une nuit, dont aucune n'avait pu lui apporter le moindre bonheur. Il ne ressentait rien avec elles, pour elles. Elles n'étaient que des coups, pour lui, dans le sens plus grossier du terme. C'était du plaisir éphémère, toujours vite remplacé par une incurable irritation, envers sa _frustration_.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il, la voix détachée, bien que trahissant une certaine curiosité.

– Je bois, dit-elle sans le regarder.

– Où est Weasley ?

Cette fois, elle le regarda :

– Oh, tu n'es pas au courant, Malfoy ? Je ne suis pas assez passionnée pour Ronald. Pas assez _impliquée_.

L'amertume et la tristesse affleuraient dans la voix d'Hermione. Draco s'en sentit touché. Trop touché.

– Arrête de boire. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

– Je ne veux pas rentrer pour l'instant.

La curiosité de Ginny – où avait-elle passé tout ce temps ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? – était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter pour l'heure. D'autant qu'Harry devait y être aussi. Non. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis se leva.

– Où peut-on aller d'autre ?

Il l'imita, ses yeux d'argent lumineux pétillants.

– Je connais un endroit.

C'était à Ealing, à ce qu'il disait. Malfoy en savait sur la Londres moldue apparemment plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Ils se tenaient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre, dans le London Tube (1) plein à craquer, aussi étaient-ils cramoisis de honte lorsqu'ils se décollèrent.

Draco la regardait du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la sortie de la station. L'air était bruineux et leurs cheveux prenaient l'humidité. C'était bon, d'avoir eu sa fine silhouette pressée contre la sienne. Vraiment bon. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui finirait par arriver, mais la pensée d'Hermione, empourprée, hurlant son nom, était la plus forte. Il remercia son pantalon de cacher son ardeur. Puis il vit l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener.

– On y est, dit-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le rejoignit. La clef était sous un des pots de fleurs qui bordaient l'allée menant à la maison, puisque Draco les soulevait un par un.

_Comme c'est cliché_, songea Hermione, distraite. Elle sortit sa baguette et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

– _Accio_ clef.

La clef sortit de sous le sixième pot. Draco semblait amusé. Elle lui remit les clefs.

– Allez, Malfoy.

Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu qui excitait Draco plus que de raison. Il s'escrima avec la clef avant d'entendre un « clic » satisfaisant. Il ouvrit la porte. C'était petit, vide. Une chambre, un lit et un petit frigo dans le coin. Avec également une salle de bain équipée d'une cabine de douche.

Il regarda Hermione, le sourcil haussé. Elle plissa la bouche et hocha la tête.

– C'est parfait, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce sentiment de désir à peine contrôlé qui grondait dans le ventre de Draco se fit soudain si fort qu'il étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre.

Impossible de dire qui fit le premier pas, ni même de dire qu'ils avaient bougé, mais l'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient, les visages humides de pluie. Ce baiser-ci n'avait rien à voir avec l'étrange, l'inquisitrice étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée dans la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était plus fort, plus sauvage, et tellement plus parfait. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, les mains fourrageant dans sa chevelure, plus longue que quatre ans auparavant. La main de Draco était au niveau de la taille d'Hermione, enserrant sa cuisse, le pouce caressant des arabesques sur son ventre.

_Mon Dieu, ses mains sur ma peau._

Elle lui mordit la lèvre, lui arrachant un doux grognement. Elle recula, l'attirant avec elle jusqu'à buter contre le lit. Elle le fit basculer sur le matelas, avant d'enlever son manteau, celui de Draco et de les envoyer valser par terre. Les mains du blond la cherchèrent, puis l'attirèrent. Elle se mit alors à califourchon sur lui, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Assise sur lui, elle sentait sa virilité sous elle, ce qui augmenta son excitation. Ses mains effleuraient ses cuisses nues, lui donnant la chair de poule. Les mains erraient de haut en bas, effleurant parfois les fesses d'Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre violemment, pour interrompre le baiser.

– Malfoy ?

– Granger, répondit-il en lui touchant le visage.

– _Enlève tes vêtements._

Tout fut alors plus rapide. Elle lutta contre ses boutons, tandis que ses longs doigts dégrafaient habilement son soutien-gorge. Quelques instants plus tard, rien ne s'interposait plus entre leurs deux corps.

Peau contre peau, la froideur de cette nuit humide n'était plus qu'un souvenir, remplacé par une douce chaleur qui les enveloppait. Draco prenait son temps, s'autorisant à explorer de sa bouche chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione, courbant la langue autour d'un têton durci, le nez au creux de ses seins, semant des baisers sur son ventre plat, mordillant avec une infinie douceur la chair de son cou.

Hermione gémissait, presque trop doucement pour être entendue Draco perdit le contrôle et toute la patience dont il faisait preuve.

Il s'enfonça en elle, impitoyable et désespéré.

_Ce que je peux haïr cette fille._

Il songeait à Poudlard, à combien elle l'avait rendu fou de _désir_. A comment elle avait hanté ses rêves durant tant de nuits, durant lesquelles il se réveillait, haletant, honteux et tellement, tellement en colère.

_Putain. De. Sang. De. Bourbe. De. Merde._

Il ponctua chacun de ces mots imprononcés par un coup de rein, accélérant le rythme à chaque fois Et augmentant le désir. Elle était inexpérimentée, mais pas virginale. Ils jouirent ensemble, ce qui fut la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'ils eussent vécue.

Un peu plus tard, quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle, Hermione l'écarta d'elle et le gratifia d'un regard qui exprimait le dégoût le plus violent.

– Tu m'écœures.

– J'en ai autant à ton service, déchet moldu.

– Mon sang dégoûtant n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, _Draco_. Tu arrachais mes vêtements, tu te souviens ? J'ai vu ton…

Elle s'interrompit, regardant un peu en dessous de son abdomen, recouvert des draps.

– … état. Tu en avais autant envie que moi.

Pourpre de honte devant cette vérité, Draco cracha :

– Je te hais.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un coup d'un soir, railla-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris.

– Pourquoi tu ne te tires pas ? Pourquoi tu es toujours là ?

– J'y vais.

Elle descendit du lit, collectant ses vêtements.

– Enfoiré, marmonna-t-elle.

– Salope, répondit-il avec un rictus méprisant, tout en mettant son sous-vêtement.

Elle avait remis sa chemise, et cherchait désormais sa culotte. Draco la vit sous le lit et lança un sort informulé. Le sous-vêtement vint se déposer dans sa main pendant qu'Hermione cherchait toujours, le dos tourné à cette scène. Draco fourra la culotte dans la poche de son pantalon, qu'il ferma lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle soupira.

– Malfoy, tu aurais vu ma culotte ?

– Ouais. Juste avant de te l'enlever. C'était super sexy, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par une œillade meurtrière.

– Oublie ça, dit-elle en enfilant sa jupe avant de prendre son manteau par terre.

De son côté, Draco, qui boutonnait sa chemise, haussa un sourcil, intrigué à l'idée qu'Hermione se promenât dans Londres avec sa jupe et sans culotte. Mais en entendant le bruit de la pluie battant durement contre les carreaux, il se dit qu'il devait geler dehors… Bien trop froid pour ses jambes nues. Il prit sa longue cape d'hiver par terre et la lui tendit.

– Prends ça.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

– Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

Indépendante et autonome jusqu'à la stupidité, Granger.

– Prends-la et c'est tout, tu veux ? Il fait trop froid dehors pour se balader sans un vrai manteau en pleine nuit. Cette veste n'est pas adaptée. Surtout si on considère que tu te balades _sans culotte_. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais mais prit le manteau. Elle ne le remercia pas, et lui ne s'en formalisa pas : il ne voulait pas de ses remerciements.

Elle parcourut la rue silencieuse d'un pas lent. Elle pensait au torse de Draco, pas noueux comme celui d'un athlète, mais fin, ferme et dur, bien que si doux quand ses mains le parcouraient. Elle se rappelait sa manière de fermer les yeux quand elle avait enfoui ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sa manière de dire « Hermione », quand elle avait mordu son cou.

_Hermione. Pas Sang-de-bourbe. Pas Granger_.

Elle expira longuement, songeant à son parfum. Il sentait le papier, le bois, et la nuit. Elle enfouit son visage dans le col de la cape et la sentit. A plein nez.

**_14 Juillet 1999_**

Ils remirent le couvert, après cette nuit. Souvent. L'un appelait l'autre, puis ils se voyaient dans la même maisonnette d'Ealing. C'était purement physique, ils l'avaient clairement annoncé. Draco était tout juste courtois avec Hermione, qui avait le même comportement. En dehors de la cabane où ils se voyaient, ils ne se parlaient pas, même lorsqu'ils se rencontraient lors de mondanités.

Cependant, il y eut des fois où Hermione aurait voulu danser avec Draco plutôt que Ron, ou Harry ou peu importait qui était son cavalier du moment. Il y avait des fois où Dracola regardait de l'autre bout de la pièce, consumé par le désir de l'embrasser jusqu'à oublier tout le reste.

Ils sortaient parfois avec des personnes, mais aucun des deux n'eut de relation sérieuse. Ron en revanche, avec qui Hermione avait fait la paix, était pleinement comblé par Parvati.

Hermione ne put en concevoir aucune jalousie. Elle n'était que très heureuse pour Ron. Draco avait quitté Pansy depuis longtemps, mais Lucius espérait le voir épouser Astoria Greengrass. Draco ne partageait pas cet espoir. Elle aurait pu être bien assortie à Draco, si seulement ce dernier avait pu être intéressé par elle. Prétentieuse, intelligente, elle n'était pas en manque d'affection, ni pathétique. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas s'imaginer heureux en ménage avec elle.

Une nuit, celle du 14 juillet, un bal eut lieu au Ministère. Oliver Wood venait d'être promu à la tête du Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques. Un bal avait été organisé pour célébrer la passation. Avec les invités prévus, la fête promettait d'être mémorable. Hermione portait une robe longue sans bretelles, qui retombait sur ses chevilles et frôlait le sol alors qu'elle marchait. Draco portait un costume bleu foncé, parfaitement coupé.

Hermione le vit qui marchait avec Astoria au bras.

_Il est ridiculement beau._

Astoria était égaglement très belle, vêtue d'une longue robe violette et cintrée. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Draco, qui aussitôt parcoura la salle des yeux. Ses yeux se posèrent surla robe d'Hermione, après quoi il hocha furtivement la tête en direction d'Astoria. Il la mena ensuite au bout de la pièce, pendant qu'Hermione allait féliciter Wood.

Les premières danses commencèrent une heure après. Il s'agissait de contredanse, une vieille danse française qui se pratiquait sur une musique agitée et avec beaucoup d'échanges de partenaires. Hermione commença à danser au bras George, avec à sa gauche, Harry et Ginny, et à sa droite Oliver et Alicia. George dansait joyeusement, maladroitement, et après quelques instants, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Oliver.

Alors que son gabarit supposait qu'il dût être le meneur, ce fut à Hermione de le diriger laborieusement, ce qui les amusa vivement. Son prochain partenaire fut Dean, un vieil ami avec lequel elle était plus à l'aise. Elle dansa ensuite avec Harry, Ernie, Bill – qui gesticulait comme un robot déréglé. Elle rit.

La musique changea, et Bill la fit virevolter contre quelque chose de chaud et solide. Draco. Elle inspira longuement de le sentir à proximité. Il dégageait un parfum enivrant. Une main froide reposait sur la taille d'Hermione, et l'autre était nouée à la sienne. Il évloluait avec douceur et précision sur la piste, s'abstenant de la regarder. Elle leva les yeux vers lui,ce qui le fit la regarder en retour.

– Tu es magnifique, ce soir.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient serrées en une mince ligne. Hermione s'empourpra et ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'incurver dans un discret sourire en coin. Comme il lui était facile de la faire rougir.

– Merci. Que t'a dit Astoria quand vous êtes entrés ?

– Elle admirait ta robe. Tu es seule ?

Hermione sourit légèrement.

– Je ne sais pas. Vais-je finir la nuit seule ?

Il eut un petit rire bref. Hermione trouva le son mélodieux et terriblement agréable.

– Non, Granger. Est-ce que tu es seule, _maintenant_ ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Viens avec moi, cette nuit.

A Ealing. Bien sûr.

– Tu es avec Astoria.

– Ça ne fait rien, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Viens avec moi.

– D'accord.

Lorsque Cormac McLaggen tendit la main vers Hermione pour la prochaine danse, Draco hésita un instant avant de la libérer. Il se dirigea vers Luna, la maintenant loin de lui pour danser.

Cormac était le dernier partenaire d'Hermione. Après cette danse, Hermione s'assit avec Ginny et Neville.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco discutait avec Astoria. Cette dernière détourna les yeux dans le vague pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. Elle alla s'asseoir avec Blaise Zabini. Draco regarda Hermione et lui adressa un léger, subtil hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons. Hermione compta jusqu'à vingt, puis le suivit, ignorant les questions inquiètes de Ginny.

Une fois à l'extérieur du Ministère, elle transplana à la maison d'Ealing et entra par la porte dévérouillée. Draco était assis sur le lit.

– Salut.

– Tu étais belle, ce soir, Granger, dit-il en se levant.

Ils se tournèrent autour pendant quelques instants, puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains se promenaient sur elle partout, frénétiquement. Il se saisit de la longue jupe de la robe et la froissa entre ses mains pour la soulever et découvrir ses cuisses. Hermione entourait le cou de Draco de ses mains.

Ils s'empressèrent de se dévêtir mutuellement, se débarrassant du costume et la robe violette. Les sous-vêtements disparurent dans la foulée. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, essoufflée. Draco se mit à semer des baisers sur son abdomen.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Draco ? Arrête de glander, là !

Il l'embrassa plus bas, la crispant un peu plus. Les doigts du Serpentard erraient sur ses cuisses, de haut en bas, comme à son habitude.

– J'essaie quelque chose, c'est tout, dit-il en sortant la langue pour la lécher.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre violemment. Elle respirait à grandes goulées.

– Draco !

Il s'interrompit.

– Désolée… Malfoy. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire… Oh mon Dieu ! Pas besoin de faire ça… Malfoy. Nous n'avons qu'à… hmmm…

Elle se tortillait, sentant le nœud dans son bas-ventre se serrer. Elle gémit. Il sourit, tout contre elle.

– Mais je fais ça par plaisir, Granger. Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vicieusement innocente.

Hermione crispa les doigts sur les draps. Elle était dangereusement proche de l'orgasme, elle le savait. Ses doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Draco. Elle tremblait, respirant de manière saccadée en sentant le plaisir l'envahir. Une sensation d'assouvissement grondait dans son ventre. Malfoy se redressa et se hissa à sa hauteur, lui donnant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Un baiser qui avait le goût du sexe. Hermione sourit.

– J'ai adoré ça, _Draco_. J'ai tellement aimé, en fait, que je me sens obligée de te rendre l'appareil.

Il haussa les sourcils, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses lèvres parfaites se fendirent d'étonnement. Hermione les embrassa il lui retourna son baiser mais elle s'écarta, souriant toujours d'amusement.

Elle se pencha sur lui, comme il l'avait fait précédemment et le prit en sa bouche.

_Achève-moi maintenant. _

Dieu ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire ! Draco ferma les yeux, crispé, et plissa les lèvres. Il grogna. Elle était en train d'accélérer. Et ses mains… ! Il leva légèrement la tête. Elle avait de si belles mains…

Il y avait de ces moments où il était avec Hermione et où il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et c'était un de ses moments.

* * *

(1) Métro londonien


	4. Chapter 4

****Bonjour, mes amours ! Je passe en coup de vent pour poster la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je vous réponds aussi vite que je peux (j'ai privilégié la publication, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ;) )

* * *

**Rappel :**

Cette dramione est la traduction en français de la fic du même nom écrite en anglais par : IDanceToForget dont le profile se trouve ici== u/4269741/IDanceToForget

Lien vers la fic en VO : s/8937210/1/Redemancy

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient : HP est la propriété de JK Rowling, et la trame de la fic à IDanceToForget.

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mercury Rising - Hyperthermie**

_**10 mai 2000**_

Il fut réveillé par un « driiing », émanant de ce machin noir brillant que sa mère lui avait décrit comme étant absolument nécessaire. Ses excursions en territoire moldu, disait-elle, étaient trop fréquentes pour qu'il n'en eût pas un. Il avait dit à plusieurs personnes comment le contacter grâce à ce machin. Sa mère, bien sûr, Goyle, Zabini… _Elle_.

Les longs doigts attrapèrent le téléphone. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se redressant immédiatement.

– Granger, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse de sommeil, voyant par la fenêtre que le jour était levé.

– Malfoy, désolée d'avoir appelé. Tu es occupé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix engourdie, bien qu'il sût qu'elle s'était probablement levée plus tôt.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge : 11h23.

– Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il, maintenant complètement assis.

Il se leva alors, passant négligemment un t-shirt gris et un jean, avant de se promener dans la chambre pour prendre tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Il remercia le ciel du fait que ses parents fussent en vacances pour deux semaines en Scandinavie.

– Dis, on pourrait… se voir ? Aujourd'hui.

Soit elle était enrhumée, soit elle avait pleuré.

– Hermione. _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?_

Il avait cessé de vagabonder dans la chambre.

– C'est… rien. Ça n'a aucune importance. C'est juste que j'ai été au ministère, ce matin, pour postuler à un travail. Quand je suis allée récupérer mon sac, quelqu'un avait mis des fourmis de feu dedans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas très drôle. Enfin… Je suis désolée de te dér…

– Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé.

Draco avait eu une expérience douloureuse avec les fourmis de feu, ces petits créatures qui laissaient des brûlures à chaque pas sur la main.

– Je serai là dans une heure, dit-il.

– Bien. Merci, Malfoy.

Elle avait la voix brisée.

– Pas de souci.

Dehors, le soleil brillait, ce qui était en soi une bonne surprise. A l'aide d'un _alohomora_, il ouvrit la cabane, dont la porte valsa. Hermione était déjà là. Draco faillit sourire en la voyant. Elle portait une robe simple d'été, bleue et se tenait assise sur un coin du lit. Elle se leva en voyant Draco. Ils se rapprochèrent. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Hésitant, ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

– Merci, dit-elle. Je suis tellement désolée.

Les bras de Drago se resserrèrent.

– Ne le sois pas, He… Granger, dit-il, s'en mordant immédiatement les lèvres.

Les choses commençaient à se gâter.

Hermione fit courir ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, passant par sa peau. Les poils de Drago se hérissèrent sur son bras.

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais enlacés ainsi. Ça n'était pas raccord avec leur relation, qui était censée rester _purement physique_. Draco se répéta une énième fois que c'était le cas. Il promena ses mains sur elle, montant vers ses épaules nues, qu'il serra pendant un moment. Ses longs doigts fins parcoururent son dos, s'arrêtant sous la fine bretelle de sa robe.

Hermione haleta. Ses lèvres étaient sur sa mâchoire.

– On peut rester ici quelque temps ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est ce qu'on fait.

– Non, dit-il en lui embrassant le cou. Plus longtemps.

– Tu veux dire quelques jours ?

– Ouais, souffla-t-il avant de se blottir plus fort contre le cou d'Hermione et d'inspirer profondément son parfum.

– D'accord. Je resterai. Jusqu'à samedi, ça te va ? Samedi soir, je dois aller chez mes parents.

– C'est bon. C'est parfait.

_Quatre jours. On a quatre jours._

Hermione s'arqua contre le corps de Draco, étreignant son abdomen. Lui avait un bras sous la tête et l'autre autour d'Hermione. Il eut soudain une idée.

– Montre-moi ta main.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder.

– C'est bon. Je n'ai que quelques…

– Hermione.

Elle se sentit faiblir. Il l'appelait par son prénom de plus en plus souvent. C'était spontané et pas du tout volontaire ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle lui tendit son bras, et Draco jura doucement. Il y avait de sporadiques marques rouges de brûlures sur sa paume, certaines remontant jusqu'à son poignet. Cela aurait pu passer pour un joli tatouage, mais il pensait à la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir et cela la rendait fou. Il l'attira contre lui, lui donnant un baiser ferme et rapide sur le front. Elle inspira longuement.

Les vingt-quatre heures suivantes se déroulèrent ainsi : entre le sexe et les courts moments d'intimité qui suivaient, durant lesquels chacun réalisait que ce n'était _purement sexuel_ comme c'était supposé l'être.

– Draco.

Il haussa un sourcil, ironique. Elle sourit.

– Pardonne-moi : _Malfoy_. Je dois prendre un bain, là, dit-elle en entreprenant de se lever.

– Non, tu n'es pas obligée. Personne n'est obligé. Qui nous y oblige ?

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la ramena contre lui, l'embrassant furtivement.

– Draco, laisse-moi prendre mon bain, riait-elle, les mains posées sur le torse nu du blond.

– Tu n'en as pas besoin, alors pourquoi gâcher de l'eau ?

Il la serra contre lui de manière à coller leurs deux poitrines nues et enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux.

– Tu sens très bon, ajouta-t-il.

– Je sens le _sexe_, Draco.

– Exactement, approuva-t-il, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle s'écarta, ce qui le fit gémir. Elle simula le sérieux et la gravité, les mains sur la hanche.

– Putain, Granger. Tu es vraiment belle, quand tu es en colère.

– Ha ha. C'est vrai, mais ça suffit. Je vais me laver, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une étincelle éclaira les yeux gris de Draco.

– Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Je commencer à penser que ce bain n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je dois être tout sale, alors _toi_… se moqua-t-il, simulant le dégoût. Les gens vont croire qu'il y a un cadavre ici.

Il sourit encore une fois, largement.

– Bien, Malfoy. Tu pourras utiliser la salle de bain aussitôt que j'en aurai terminé.

Elle se leva, suivie du bond, qui entoura sa taille de son bras reptilien.

– Ah, mais pourquoi attendre que tu aies fini ? Pourquoi ne se laverait-on pas _ensemble_ ? proposa-t-il en dévorant tendrement son cou.

– Malfoy… Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit correct, toi et moi dans le bain, ensemble.

– Pas moins correct que toi, nue avec moi pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, à part quelques sous-vêtements ou robes de chambre. Dis-moi ce qui est le plus incorrect ? Dis oui Granger, ajouta-t-il, la tête sur son épaule, la voix fébrile à l'oreille d'Hermione.

– Va faire couler le bain.

Il sourit à nouveau, et la lâcha pour aller préparer la salle de bain, mais pas sans lui claquer un baiser sur la joue.

Le bain fut tout simplement l'extase. Leurs yeux étaient humides de l'eau coulant autour d'eux, tout était doux, parfait. Leurs souffles se firent profonds, la chaleur de la pièce augmentant. Ils eurent tôt fait de se laver, pour ensuite se laisser l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps mouillés, parfaitement collés.

Après ce bain, la salle de bain devint une salle beaucoup plus fréquentée.

**_13 mai 2000_**

– Tu ne peux pas partir plus tard ?

– Non, je serais en retard.

– Alors il me reste quoi, une demi-heure ?

– Utilise-la bien.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Ils le firent de toutes les manières possibles. _Partout_.

Après un bain, il était temps pour elle de partir. Ils se vêtirent, puis elle s'approcha de lui.

– Merci de m'avoir demandé de rester.

– Merci d'être restée.

Elle hocha la tête.

Ce n'était pas de séparation qu'elle avait besoin. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'embrassa pendant un court instant, sans qu'ils ne se touchassent avec autre chose que les lèvres. Puis elle partit, et aussitôt la porte fermée derrière elle, Draco fut confronté à toutes ces choses qu'il avait occultées pendant les jours passés, refusant d'y penser.

_Merde. Mon Dieu. A quoi je pensais ? Merci d'être restée ? Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?_

Leurs rendez-vous gagnaient en intimité, et en fréquence, arrivant jusqu'à trois ou quatre fois par mois. Ils travaillaient tous deux au Ministère, et étaient donc plus occupés qu'avant. Draco était dans la diplomatie avec les Gobelins, et Hermione travaillait pour le Département des Incidents Magiques. Mais ils se voyaient tout de même.

Parfois, elle le serrait trop fort quand ils étaient au lit. D'autres, il riait trop sincèrement avec elle. D'autres fois encore, ils se tenaient trop proches l'un de l'autre, trop longtemps. Une fois, lors d'un moment de passion, elle mordit même la base de son cou, près de son épaule, assez fort pour y laisser une marque rouge.

Elle lui proposa ensuite de le soigner, mais il refusa il aimait bien. Après l'avoir fait, ils se baignaient toujours ensemble. Une fois, ils se rendirent au supermarché le plus proche, pour acheter de la nourriture. Ils en revinrent riants, des sandwiches plein les mains. Draco l'embrassait tout le temps. Sur les lèvres, les cheveux, le cou, les joues. Elle rougissait constamment.

Hermione s'était mise à refuser de se lier d'amitié avec des garçons, et le mariage prochain de Draco avec Astoria lui semblait de plus en plus menaçant. Mais aucun d'eux n'en parlait.

**_9 Octobre 2001_**

Ils avaient été à une fête au Ministère. Leurs vêtements de soirées gisaient sur le sol, oubliés sur le plancher de la cabane. L'eau de la douche était chaude, et c'était tout simplement divin après le froid qui régnait dehors. Hermione se tenait debout sous le jet d'eau, Draco derrière elle. Elle appuya ses mains contre la paroi humide, raffermissant son équilibre alors que Draco se mouvait en elle, lui tenant les hanches et lui embrassant le cou. Ils étaient haletants.

Durant la dernière pénétration, Draco jouit en elle, et elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils remirent le couvert quelques minutes plus tard, enfermés dans leur étreinte. Lèvre contre lèvre, mains mutuellement dans les cheveux, et bras entourant le cou de l'autre. Il attrapa ses cuisses et la souleva contre lui, l'appuyant au mur pour passer ses jambes autour de lui.

– Je t'aime, réalisa-t-il, regrettant ses mots aussitôt après les avoir prononcés.

Elle se figea. Ils ne surent plus quoi faire. Elle se mit alors à l'embrasser, le forçant à passer à autre chose. Mais elle avait peur et il l'avait senti. Le cœur battant, ils s'empressèrent de finir et de retourner dans la chambre.

Dans la chambre, ils mirent des sous-vêtements, puis se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Elle s'appuyait sur sa poitrine, il lui tenait la taille, dessinant des arabesques sur son ventre.

– Draco…

Il ferma les yeux.

– Tu m'as entendu.

– Pourquoi tu l'as dit ? demanda-t-elle en emmêlant leurs doigts.

– Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû le dire. C'était dans le feu de l'action. Oublie.

Elle déglutit.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ?

– Que veux-tu que je te dise, Hermione ? Que c'était un accident ? Que tout ça, ce qu'on vit, c'est rien ? dit-il, élevant un peu la voix.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

– Tu le pensais ?

– Penser quoi ?

– Draco, tu pensais ce que tu disais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

– Oui.

Elle hoqueta, puis plissa les lèvres et hocha la tête, exactement comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt, quand il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Doucement, elle retira sa main de la sienne et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle ramassa ses vêtements. Draco se tourna pour être sur le dos, observant le plafond. Ses yeux brillaient d'une humidité dangereuse. Il serra les dents.

– Pourquoi tu t'en vas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sa voix était plate, habitée d'un vide béant, brisée.

– Parce que ce n'était pas censé arrivé. Tu n'étais pas censé ressentir ça, expliqua-t-elle, la voix hésitante, les joues baignées de larmes. Tu as tout gâché ! _Imbécile d'enfoiré_. Pourquoi, Draco ? Pourquoi tu l'as dit ? Pourquoi tu l'as ressenti ?

Elle baissa les yeux et sécha ses larmes avec ses mains.

– J'aimerais ne pas l'avoir fait.

Elle lui lança un regard triste et hocha la tête. Avant de partir, elle l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis avec colère et un affreuse tristesse. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent sur leurs visages.

La porte claqua. Draco pleurait, Hermione pleurait.

* * *

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur le titre du chapitre 3 : wiki/Mamihlapinatapai


	5. Chapter 5

****Bonjour, mes amours :). Merci à tous les reviewers et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre qui est court :). A bientôt pour le final !

* * *

**Rappel :**

Cette dramione est la traduction en français de la fic du même nom écrite en anglais par : IDanceToForget dont le profile se trouve ici== u/4269741/IDanceToForget

Lien vers la fic en VO : s/8937210/1/Redemancy

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient : HP est la propriété de JK Rowling, et la trame de la fic à IDanceToForget.

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**_Give me a reason _**

_Donne-moi une raison_

**_To fall in love_**

_De tomber amoureuse_

**_I wanna fall asleep with you tonight_**

_Je veux m'endormir avec toi ce soir_

**_I wanna know that I am safe when you hold me tight_**

_Je veux savoir que je suis en sécurité quand tu me serres contre toi_

**_I wanna feel how I wanna feel forever_**

_Je veux ressentir ce que je voudrais ressentir pour l'éternité_

**_Reasons, par la chanteuse Meiko._**

**Chapitre 5 : Remembrance – Souvenirs**

**_1993 _**

_Sa main est froide. Ce froid frappe la joue pâle du jeune homme, assez fort pour qu'il soit forcé de détourner la tête. Ses yeux bruns sont animés et brillants d'une férocité furieuse. Ce sont ces yeux, ce regard, qui le déstabilisent plus que la gifle. Il la regarde, la bouche pendante. Elle le toise, la bouche entr'ouverte. Il n'a d'yeux que pour ces lèvres, pleines, roses, parfaites. Il étouffe un soupir. Potter et Weasley arrivent l'emmènent avec eux. Il la regarde s'éloigner. Il rougit de ce qu'il ressent. Il plaque un regard mauvais sur son visage._

_– Allons-y. _

_Crabbe et Goyle hochent la tête, échangeant un regard un plein d'appréhension._

**_1996_**

_– Malefoy ?_

_Son ton est tentateur, hésitant._

_– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Ils ont le nez dans le placard exigu des cachots, qui dégage divers parfums. Des échelles sont appuyées contre les étagères, dont les deux élèves ne voient même pas le sommet tant elles sont hautes. Ces étagères sont pleines de pots, racines, cornes, brins d'herbe. Certaines étagèrent dégagent une odeur pire que les autres. _

_Elle ne répond pas à sa question, en pose une autre à la place :_

_– Tu vas bien ? _

_ Il se tourne. Elle voit que ses yeux sont rouges et humides. Ses larmes ont laissé des traces sur son visage pâle et fin. Elle plisse les lèvres._

_– Bien, Granger. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ? _

_Il s'essuie la joue d'un long doigt effilé. Elle s'approche._

_– Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Il secoue la tête._

_– Rien, Granger. Va-t'en. S'il te plaît._

_Elle n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour partir, elle fait un pas de plus vers lui. Son nez frôle sa gorge. Elle respire profondément, enivrée par l'odeur des arbres, du bois, du papier._ Son _odeur._

_Elle ferme les yeux un instant. Il baisse les yeux vers elle._

_– Hermione, s'il te plaît, va-t'en._

_Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. C'était un câlin, au sens le plus primaire du mot. Mais c'était plus. Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur le dos d'Hermione. Il serra fort._

Que cherchait-il ?

_Mais il la serrait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être était-ce le cas, à cet instant. Une larme, unique, coula le long de sa joue. Hermione avait la joue contre son oreille. Le nez de Draco était dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Cette dernière remonta lentement les mains du cou du jeune homme à ses cheveux, et inclina légèrement les lèvres vers sa mâchoire. _

_Il enfonça le nez dans ses cheveux. Parcourue d'un soudain tremblement, elle se mit à l'embrasser pile sous la mâchoire. Lui, tenait doucement ses joues en coupe, tout en lui embrassant le cou, pour y sentir son odeur, la pulsation de son souffle, tout._

_La porte s'ouvrit. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres, mais pas le reste. Elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux, puis les reposa sur son torse. Lui tenant toujours le visage, il leva les yeux vers Peeves, l'esprit frappeur._

_Ils avaient le souffle court. Ils n'avaient rien _fait_, mais Draco rougit. Il la repoussa rudement. _

_– Oh la la ! Ne serait-ce pas la gentille Granger qui sympathise avec le Serpentard immature ? Oh la la, ce bon vieux Peeves n'était pas du tout au courant !_

_Peeves souriait, fort amusé, tout en dansant dans les airs._

_– Peeves. _Ferme-la_. Je suis en bons termes avec le Baron Sanglant, tu sais ? Je suis sûr que ça ne l'embêterait pas de me filer un coup de main, si jamais tu devenais gênant. C'est ce que tu veux ? _

_Le sourire de l'esprit frappeur s'évanouit._

_– Voilà, reprit Draco. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Parles-en à quiconque et je m'assure personnellement qu'il te règle ton compte. Compris, Peeves ? _

_Ce dernier lui jeta une framboise à la figure et disparut._

_Hermione se tenait à côté, silencieuse. Elle regarda Draco une fois. Draco la regarda. Il semblait si fatigué. Hermione aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais ce genre de questions ne se posait pas. Pas à ce moment, pas dans cet endroit, pas à lui. Elle s'en alla. Il s'assit sur le sol, près du placard._

**_1995_**

_Il devait être minuit. Draco et Hermione ont eu des rondes préfectorales en commun. Ils ont relevé Ernie et Padma à 23h30. Les deux sont endormis à même le sol du couloir du cinquième étage, dos contre le mur. Hermione a la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Draco. Celle de Draco est emmêlée dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Par terre, leurs mains sont proches, les extrémités de leurs doigts se touchent. _

_Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveilleront, tout sera oublié, rentré dans l'ordre._

_Pourquoi ? Ce serait pourtant si simple de…_


	6. Chapter 6 : Mets-moi en pièces

Bonjour mes amours, que d'émotions dans ce chapitre final. J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire et que ma traduction a bien rendu l'atmosphère. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour une prochaine traduction (mais ça sera beaucoup plus dark ;) ).

* * *

**Rappel :**

Cette dramione est la traduction en français de la fic du même nom écrite en anglais par : IDanceToForget dont le profile se trouve ici== u/4269741/IDanceToForget

Lien vers la fic en VO : s/8937210/1/Redemancy

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient : HP est la propriété de JK Rowling, et la trame de la fic à IDanceToForget.

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tear me apart – Mets-moi en pièces**

**Il y a des choses que j'ai ressenties et qui m'ont mis en pièces.**

_**26 juillet 2003.**_

Presque deux ans avaient passé depuis leur relation. Hermione n'avait revu Draco qu'une seule fois, depuis, à la réunion d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, cinq après la remise de diplôme. Cela s'était passé en septembre de la même année, et c'était un événement fabuleux. Hermione en avait pleuré de nostalgie.

Les élèves de sa promotion se croisaient souvent lors de mondanités, mais les revoir tous réunis à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était plus qu'émouvant. Hermione y était allée avec Ginny et Harry, et vit Draco avec Astoria à son bras, et une bague à son doigt. Il l'avait regardée, puis son visage s'était décomposé, arborant une horrible douleur, durant un court instant, avant de revêtir son habituel masque d'indifférence.

Ce jour-là, c'était le soixantième anniversaire de Kingsley, et une fête était prévue à Poudlard. Rares étaient les sorciers qui n'étaient pas invités.

Hermione portait une magnifique robe dont la couleur faisait penser au vin rouge et descendait juste aux genoux, avec des manches longues.

Une barrette en or tenait ses cheveux : rouge et or, couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas la seule. Luna Lovegood avait décoré ses cheveux avec des boules de Noël bleues, et portait un collier avec de grandes plumes bronze, Ernie Macmillan portait un costume avec une chemise jaune. Partout, on voyait des anciens étudiants, entassés dans un joli mélange de bleu roi, rouge écarlate, jaune brillant et vert princier.

Draco était ridiculement séduisant il portait un smoking parfaitement coupé, noir et blanc, à l'exception d'une très serpentesque cravate verte. Hermione en avait le souffle coupé. Astoria était plus sophistiquée et ravissante que jamais, avec une robe noire de jais qui traînait doucement derrière elle.

Il y eut des danses, à cette fête, mais Hermione n'y participa. Elle s'assit à sa table et regarda Astoria et Draco se déplacer sur l'herbe. Michael Corner et sa nouvelle épouse étaient à sa table, mais ne lui prêtaient aucune attention.

_Il sourit. Il a le plus magnifique sourire au monde._

Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. : quand Draco était rentré trempé, et avait poussé une Hermione sèche et couinante sur le lit, en souriant largement, pendant qu'il se positionnait au-dessus d'elle, couvrant ses joues de baises alors qu'elle souriait. Son sourire arrogant quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler, ces moments où il souriait contre sa peau…

Hermione secoua la tête et l'enfouit dans ses mains. Elle se remit à regarder les gens danser. La musique avait changé, pour laisser la place à un morceau sublime de mélancolie, et les couples de danseurs s'étaient rapprochés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Hermione pour les retrouver : le manque de couleurs dans leurs vêtements les faisait détonner. Astoria se détournait de sa table et Draco avait une main sur son dos.

Hermione regardait ses mains, regardait en fait tout ce qui le concernait, et se mit à éprouver exactement ce qu'elle ne devait pas éprouver. Elle dut fermer les yeux fort pour chasser ces pensées. Sa poitrine se serrait. Elle crispa la mâchoire en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Draco la regardait.

Ses yeux. Durant leurs années à Poudlard, ils étaient tellement plus froids, plus durs. Désormais, ils étaient plus calmes, presque vides lumineux, attentifs.

Alors qu'il la regardait, sa vision se brouilla de larmes prêtes à couler, et elle se releva pour commencer marcher. Loin de la triste, magnifique musique. Loin des gens, de la danse et du bruit. Loin de Draco et de ce qu'il provoquait en elle.

La Forêt Interdite semblait remarquablement plus petite que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Elle laissa tomber son petit sac sur le sol. Les arbres qui avaient toujours été sombres et inquiétants dans son esprit, avaient maintenant l'air solitaires et usés. La noirceur de la forêt avait toujours recelé une promesse de danger pour quiconque y pénétrait, et maintenant, Hermione se retrouvait à la regarder avec envie l'obscurité particulière de la forêt semblait un changement d'environnement bienvenu.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule l'étendue d'herbe vide derrière elle, puis sortit sa baguette et ôta ses chaussures plates, les déposant soigneusement près de son sac. Ses orteils se crispèrent au contact de l'herbe froide. Elle entra dans la forêt.

_Où est-elle passée ?_ Les yeux de Draco revenaient sans cesse à l'endroit où il avait perdu de vue Hermione. Il eût pu se dire que cela ne le préoccupait, ne devait pas le préoccuper, mais c'était le cas. Bien sûr que cela le préoccupait. Il regarda Astoria. Elle dansait, plus gracieuse que jamais, mais les yeux pleins de tristesse. Elle semblait lasse et abattue. Il lui demanda avec douceur si elle voulait bien l'excuser, et la raccompagna à leur table en la gratifiant d'un signe de tête reconnaissant lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Il s'éloigna de la fête.

Draco aimait la nuit. Il aimait la couleur du ciel, la fraîcheur de l'herbe. Il aimait la solitude, la plupart du temps. Mais pas avec elle, pourtant. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux opalescents. Tout était différent, avec elle. Il marchait inlassablement, se rappelant tel souvenir d'ici, ou tel autre de là-bas. Quelque chose attira soudainement son regard : une tache d'argent parmi l'étendue verte.

Il sortit sa baguette de son manteau et s'approcha. Un sac à main. Il le regarda, perplexe, et il eut un déclic.

_Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez elle ? _

Il vit aussi une paire de chaussures plates, noires et simple. Il soupira et ôta son manteau ainsi que sa veste de costume et sa cravate avant de les poser près des affaires d'Hermione. Il regarda son sac ridiculement petit pendant une minute. Puis soudain, sans réfléchir, il l'ouvrit dans cliquètement. Lançant un sort d'illumination informulé, il rapprocha le sac de son visage pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Un prévisible, charmant désordre d'Hermione : un exemplaire usé des _Frères_ _Karamazov_, de Fiodor Dostoïevski, du baume à lèvres incolore, et un porte-monnaie marron quelconque. Il regarda ce dernier, l'examinant et le retournant entre ses doigts fins. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il trouva quelque trente livres, des cartes de bibliothèque et de transport, et une poche pleine de photos. Une d'elle, riant avec Harry et Ron dans leurs uniformes scolaires. Ils semblaient avoir quatorze ans. Elle avait aussi une photo de chacun de ses parents.

Bien au fond de la poche se trouvaient deux photos, distinctes. Mais semblables.

Draco les avait déjà vues, une seule fois. Les souvenir de ce jour-là lui revinrent : ce qu'elle portait, pourquoi ils étaient dehors, tout.

**_2000_**

_Ils marchent dans le centre Londonie, près de Marble Arch. Elle porte une légère robe d'été jaune sans bretelles, elle est resplendissante, il le lui dit. Il porte un pantacourt vert kaki, et un t-shirt gris. Ils ont quitté la maison depuis dix minutes, parce qu'Hermione meurt d'envie d'une glace, et ils ont donc transplané depuis Ealing. Elle mange donc une glace à la fraise. Lui a choisi le chocolat. Ils ressemblent à un couple. Presque. Il baisse les yeux vers elle et rit. Elle s'arrête, la bouche encore ouverte._

_– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard agacé._

_– Tu as de la glace sur le visage. _

_Elle tente de s'essuyer. Il secoue la tête._

_– Laisse-moi faire._

_Il lui donne sa glace à tenir et essuie la glace de son pouce, lui tenant le menton fermement de l'autre main. Elle le regarde, les yeux embrasés._

_– C'est bon ?_

_Il hoche la tête. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle mord généreusement dans sa glace au chocolat, et lève les yeux vers lui. La glace lui coule des lèvres. Il se retourne pour lui faire face et rit, avant de lui prendre le visage entre les mains._

_– Petite folle. _

_Il se penche sur elle, ils s'embrassent. Il savoure le chocolat sur ses lèvres glissantes, puis l'attrape par les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Chair contre chair. C'est enivrant. _

_Sortie de nulle part, quelque chose le heurte de derrière, et il est projeté sur le côté, de sorte que sa glace au chocolat tache son bras. La dame qui l'a bousculé ne prend même pas le temps de s'excuser._

_– Imbécile malpolie, dit-il, mais le sourire aux lèvres en s'essuyant le bras avec un mouchoir pris sur un stand de gaufres. Il se dit que finalement, il va jeter son cône et le lance dans une poubelle. Elle le rejoint._

_– Malfoy, tu as désespérément besoin de te_ rafraîchir_, je pense, dit-elle en brandissant sa glace devant son visage. _

_Mais il attrape son poignet pour l'éloigner. _

_– Il y a de meilleures manières de se rafraîchir, je crois, Granger. _

_Il lui attrape l'autre bras et lui lève les deux au-dessus de la tête avec une main, pour lui embrasser le cou._

_– Tu ne crois pas ?_

_– S'il vous plaît, monsieur ! Laissez-moi vous prendre en photo. Belle photo pour beau couple. Vous la prenez juste après pour deux livres seulement ! dit un homme avec une moustache épaisse et un chapeau rouge._

_Il tient un appareil photo vieux et volumineux près de leurs visages. Draco lève la main et objecte : _

_– Non, merci, nous ne sommes pas un…_

_Mais Hermione lui attrape le bras et fait un grand sourire à l'homme : _

_– On adorerait une photo !_

_Soupirant avec une réticence et une exaspération feintes, Draco sort deux livres de sa poche et les donnent à l'homme, qui leur sourit joyeusement, dévoilant des dents jaunes alors qu'il recule d'un pas pour les prendre en photo. Draco passe son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Hermione enfile ses doigts autour de deux de Draco._

_– Je déteste sourire pour les photos, dit-il dans sa barbe en essayant d'avoir un visage pas trop catastrophique, mais sachant que ce sera probablement une grimace._

_– Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de sourire, là. Tu n'as qu'à penser à ces autres manières de se rafraîchir auxquelles tu pensais tout à l'heure._

_Elle a un sourire dans la voix. Draco rit, et c'est à ce moment que la photo est prise. Il oublie l'appareil photo et le photographe pendant un moment, et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'Hermione, lui embrassant encore le cou. Il entend le crépitement de la caméra une nouvelle fois, pour une nouvelle photo._

_– Eh ! dit-il d'un air renfrogné._

_Mais l'homme ne lui prête aucune attention. Il regarde les photos qui sortent de l'appareil. _

_- Oui ! Super ! _

_– Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant. Il prend juste une photo. _

_Elle se tourne vers l'homme, baissant la voix :_

_– Je peux les voir, s'il vous plaît ? _

_L'homme hoche vivement la tête._

_– Bien sûr, choisissez celle que vous voulez acheter, Mademoiselle._

_Draco se tient à côté, regarde le visage d'Hermione s'éclairer._

_– Voudrais-tu te dépêcher, s'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas le Londres mol… Je n'aime pas cette partie Londres, corrige-t-il en se mordant la lèvre._

_Le photographe les regarde d'un air perplexe, puis hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur Hermione._

_– Draco, je les aime vraiment beaucoup toutes les deux. Ça t'embêterait vraiment beaucoup si je te demande deux autres livres ? Je te rembourserai quand on sera rentrés. _

_Il fouille dans sa poche pour lui donner l'argent._

_– Pas la peine de rembourser. Contente-toi de te dépêche. Le rafraîchissement devient urgent. _

_Son visage se fend d'un sourire large, et il lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais elle sourit aussi. Elle paie le photographe et les remercie tous les deux. Il s'en va, regardant son appareil photo joyeusement._

Les photos étaient vraiment belles. La première était une des rares où il souriait pour de vrai, sincèrement. Hermione rayonnait également. Une magnifique photo, vraiment. Dans la seconde, Hermione souriait à l'objectif et Draco lui embrassait le cou par derrière, la tête dans ses cheveux et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il avait l'air profondément perdu en elle.

Regarder les photos tritura quelque chose en lui. Il passa ses doigts sur les coins jaunis. Il y avait d'innombrables plis, le genre de plis qui montraient qu'une photo avait été prise, tenue beaucoup de fois. L'idée d'Hermione regardant les photos si souvent lui assécha la gorge. Il voulait tellement les prendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Dans un moment d'immense faiblesse, il lança un rapide sort de duplication et mit les copies dans son manteau. Il remit les originales dans le portefeuilles, qu'il remit dans le sac. Regardant à nouveau ses chaussures, il enleva les siennes, puis ses chaussettes, et posa le tout avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

La forêt avait cessé de lui paraître effrayante depuis la sixième année, durant laquelle elle était devenue un lieu de réconfort, de solitude, de silence. Il marchait avec aisance à travers la forêt dense, comme s'il savait où il allait. Il ne le savait pourtant pas. Un doux fredonnement se faisait entendre, quelque part à sa gauche.

C'était trop aigu pour venir d'un homme. Il suivit le bruit, s'accrochant à des troncs d'arbre ici et là pour ne pas tomber. Le fredonnement prenait de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ne plus être un fredonnement. C'était un chant. Elle chantait doucement pour elle-même. Il la voyait à travers les feuillages.

« _Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit _

_Que tu m'aimais encore_ »

Draco reconnut que c'était du français, bien sûr. Il eût probablement pu traduire s'il entendait mieux et s'il se concentrait. Elle chantait à ravir, avec un timbre parfait et de l'émotion dans la voix.

« _Serait-ce possible alors ?_ » demanda-t-elle dans un soupir léger, presqu'inaudible, comme si c'était séparé du reste de la chanson. Il dévala entre les branches qui les séparaient et atteignit une petite clairière, entourée de feuillages.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, étonnée. Le bout de sa baguette était allumé et éclairait son visage. Ses yeux brillaient elle avait probablement pleuré. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré devant lui ? Combien de fois l'avait-il consolée, tenue contre lui pour chasser ses larmes à coups de baisers ? Tellement de fois.

Elle leva sa baguette vers sa main, pointant son alliance :

– Félicitations.

Quelque chose vrilla l'estomac de Draco. Devait-il lui dire ? Comprendrait-elle ? Viendrait-elle à lui ?

– Merci.

Elle hocha la tête, lui souriant faiblement.

– Ouais, lâche-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle se détourna de lui et essuya ses joues humides du dos de la main. Ses mains, pensa-t-il. Les plus délicates des mains. Plongeant dans ses cheveux opalescents, y laissant des traces d'électricité jusque dans son dos.

Plongé dans sa rêverie, il laissa échapper une pensée :

– On s'enfuit.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils, froncés de confusion.

– On ne s'aime pas, elle et moi, dit-il simplement.

– Ah.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et alla s'appuya contre l'écorce d'un arbre au bout de la clairière. Il la suivit.

– Hermione, dit-il, la voix demandeuse, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Viens avec moi.

Il la regardait avec attention.

Elle répondit, la voix mourante :

– Et ça donnerait quoi si on s'enfuyait ensemble en France ? Loin de tous nos proches. Putain, Draco, tu vas… tu vas… fuir ton _mariage,_ dit-elle en ramenant sa main contre sa tempe. J'ai imaginé cette discussion tellement de fois, Draco. Oh mon Dieu, j'y ai pensé _si longtemps_, à toutes ces choses que je te dirais.

Elle se leva de son arbre.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as dit, Draco ! Crétin, salopard, idiot ! Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le garder pour toi ? C'était…

Elle soupira lourdement.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, Malfoy. Après ton départ…

Il s'était rapproché, tenant son visage glacé entre ses mains.

– Hermione, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. S'il te plaît… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Je ne me marie pas, je ne suis pas fiancé. _Je peux être avec toi_. Viens avec moi.

Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il passa son pouce sous ses yeux, séchant les larmes d'Hermione.

– Draco. Draco Malfoy. Je t'aime.

Il laissa échapper un rire de joie non dissimulée, avant de l'embrasser.

Tellement de choses dans un seul baiser. Ils n'auraient pas pu se rapprocher plus. Ses bras étaient autour du coup de Draco, et Draco lui tenait la taille, la collant toujours plus à lui. Il lui embrassait le cou, la mâchoire, les cheveux. Elle fermait les yeux et savourait son parfum. Les vêtements valsèrent. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Parfait. Leurs esprits et leurs volontés sombrèrent dans l'oubli passionné. C'était un amour réjouissant, qui se suffisait à lui-même pour vivre, vivre librement après tant de temps à être réprimé.

Ils jouirent ensemble et le reste du monde cessa d'être. Tout ce qu'il en restait, c'étaient ces deux personnes s'accrochant l'une à l'autre, unis dans une calme allégresse et dans une réciprocité longuement fuite.

Un moment délicat. Qu'ils ne gâchèrent pas en parlant, sauf pour dire « Je t'aime », leitmotiv inlassablement répété sas cohérence, avec des voix tenant plus du murmure. Ils se laissaient aller, les dos nus, sur l'herbe légèrement humide et épineuse. Ils se laissaient enfin entourant par des questions muettes à propos de leurs propres sentiments.


End file.
